equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Perfect Day for Fun
|music = Daniel Ingram |lyrics = Amy Keating Rogers Daniel Ingram |length = 2:02 |bmiworkno = 17338613 |headercolor = #F61EA5 |headerfontcolor = #3CF1EA}}Perfect Day for Fun is a song featured in the My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks animated short of the same name. It is performed by the Rainbooms. Like Shake Your Tail, a version of the song with different lyrics appears in the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks screenplay novelization of the animated shorts. The short is one of the first eight released as a tie-in to the Rainbow Rocks film. It is the first to be published by the Latin American Spanish My Little Pony Equestria Girls ES YouTube channel, in Spanish on , the eighth to be published by the Hasbro Studios Shorts YouTube channel, in English on June 19, 2014, the seventh to be published by the My Little Pony Facebook page, in English on July 2, 2014, and the eighth to be published overall. On BMI, the song is registered as "With My Best Friends". Production The short was adapted into chapter one of the Rainbow Rocks novelization, which was released months earlier than the short itself. According to the book, as is for the short Shake Your Tail, Twilight and Spike's presence in this short is just a figment of Twilight's imagination, because she misses her Canterlot High friends, so she imagines to be there with them. Animated short summary The short is a music video wherein Twilight Sparkle and her human friends have fun at a Canterlot High evening carnival. With the exception of Applejack, the six have no dialogue in the short and instead communicate via text messages. Interspersed with this are shots of the girls singing and playing instruments on a stage. Applejack and Rainbow Dash try a high-striker game; both of them are beaten by puppy Spike. Fluttershy plays "Whack-A-Mole!", but instead of whacking the moles, she pets them. She does however whack a Discord plush doll out of Twilight's hands. Pinkie Pie and Rarity enjoy cotton candy. Eventually the six friends meet up at a pair of photo booths and take pictures. As the girls begin their stage performance, everyone on the carnival grounds starts dancing. Photos on Twilight's phone show the six friends enjoying other carnival games and attractions. At the end of the song, Spike, Flash Sentry,the Crusaders, Big McIntosh, Cheerilee, Granny Smith, Trixie, DJ Pon-3, and Vice Principal Luna come together for a group photo. The short concludes with Twilight and her friends looking at photos while riding the Ferris wheel. Lyrics 'Animated short version' :Rainbooms ::Oh, aw aw oh, oh, oh, aw oh uh ::Oh, aw aw oh, oh, oh ::Looking forward to some fun ::Knowing all our friends will come ::'Cause we're here to spend the day ::Everybody come and play ::Let's all pick a meeting place ::And we're gonna have to race ::Everybody follow me ::This is where we're gonna be! ::With my best friends, though we're different ::We feel like we still belong ::And every day it makes our friendship strong ::Let's go find some games to win ::Everybody's joining in ::'Cause we're having such a blast :Applejack: Hey, did I just come in last? :Rainbooms ::Doesn't matter win or lose ::When we always are amused ::My friends stand out in a crowd ::Having fun and laughing loud! ::With my best friends, we can depend ::They will always follow through ::It's a perfect day for fun when I spend it with you ::Oh, aw aw oh, oh, oh, aw oh uh ::Oh, aw aw oh, oh, oh ::Taking photos with my friends ::Never want this day to end ::But the time is going fast ::So come on and make it last ::Get the band up on the stage ::Doesn't matter what your age ::Hear the music, now's your chance ::Everybody start to dance! ::With my best friends, though we're different ::We feel like we still belong ::And every day it makes our friendship strong ::With my best friends, we can depend ::They will always follow through ::There's a guarantee for fun when I spend it with you 'Book version' :Applejack ::With my best friends, we can depend ::They will always follow through ::There's a guarantee for fun ::When I spend it with you :Dash ::Hanging with my friends :Rarity ::Setting all the trends :and Rainbow Dash ::Check this sweet emoticon :All ::With my best friends, ::Though we're different, ::We feel like we still belong, ::And every day it makes our friendship strong. ::Running 'round all through the day, ::Singing music that we play ::There is never time for rest ::Because my friends are the best ::Running 'round all through the day, ::Singing music that we play ::There is never time for rest ::Because my friends are the best ::Posting videos online ::Of us goofing all the time ::Friends like these are super cool, ::'Cause my friends they really rule :Rarity ::Texting kinda gets confused :Dash ::But we always are amused :All ::My friends stand out in a crowd ::Having fun and laughing loud ::With my best friends, we can depend ::They will always follow through ::There's a guarantee for fun ::When I spend it with you :Sparkle ::With my best friends, ::Though we're different, ::We feel like we still belong, ::And every day it makes our friendship strong. ::With my best friends, we can depend ::They will always follow through ::There's a guarantee for fun ::When I spend it with you References pl:Idealny dzień na zabawę pt-br:Dia Perfeito para a Diversão Category:Songs Category:Rainbow Rocks songs Category:Animated shorts